


Coming Home

by LadyMorgue



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I have a lot of emotions about this man I'm sorry, Multi, Other, Romance, this caused me pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: I finally finished season 3 a few days ago and the mentioning of Wesley really hurt :'^) So why not turn that into some good ol' angst





	Coming Home

You hated it when he had to go to work. The warmth in the sheets beside you slowly fading but his scent still clinging tight. A kiss on the cheek or forehead before he'd quietly slip out the door. You knew it was only for a few hours but your heart still yearned for that man.

James knew you hated it too. Hell, he hated it, but it was just a few hours. Just a few hours apart from your radiance, his home. He did have to admit nothing beat coming home, opening the door to the smell of whatever you were cooking that night, dropping his keys on the bar before coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

Your giggles and sighs, sometimes dinner would have to be postponed for a few as he slipped his hand in yours and led you to the bed. James Wesley loved coming home.

If he was late he'd always text or call, peace of mind. Those were also the nights he seemed to frequent the florist down the block before coming home. You didn't always mind if he wasn't home for dinner, as long as he was home. The nights where you could just lay with him on the couch, a movie, blanket and bottle of wine to split were some of your favorites.

 

So when the night grew darker and calls went unanswered, your heart sank and blood ran cold. 

Why wasn't he coming home?


End file.
